


Finding Serenity

by LizzyPhoenix



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death, Outer Space, Serenity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the incident on Miranda a strange man finds his way onto Serenity. Who is he and how does Jayne know him? MOD fic Harry/Jayne Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You may have been reading this on Fanfiction.net. I am just transferring it over. :)

When Harry Potter discovered the Elder Wand and Gaunt Ring tucked neatly into his trunk a week after the final battle he chose to ignore them. He knew without a doubt that if he were to acknowledge the fact that they'd somehow found their way back to him, there would be research and eventually a grand adventure. He didn't feel like it, he was tired and ready to embrace normal. Later when it became clear he wasn't aging and didn't seem to be able to die Hermione would learn of this lapse and lecture him for a full half an hour without pausing.

By 25 he had died twice in the line of duty as part of the Auror Corps. Luckily Ron was his partner and helped to cover it up. Harry had also realized rather awkwardly that life with Ginny was not quite as appealing as he'd first thought, mainly because he kept catching himself checking out other blokes.

By 30 Hermione recommended it was time to retire from public life, people were starting to notice. Terms like well preserved were being used increasingly often in news clippings and with rather more skepticism than previously.

By 40 Harry had pretty much given up on solving the problem having spent the last two decades researching and finding nothing.

By 50 Hermione and Ron had become grandparents for the first time and were both successful in their chosen fields. Harry himself was doing quite well writing under an assumed name. He'd already produced four best sellers in the muggle world and one in the wizarding.

Hermione persevered; continuing to research Harry's seeming immortality far into her hundreds. Harry helped of course as did Ron but both men had already accepted what Hermione could not. Harry Potter age 145 still looked 17 and would likely remain that way until the end of the world.

Time passed, Harry's friends died as did their children. Soon no one alive remembered what Harry Potter had looked like without looking at a history book. He was able to reenter the wizarding world to purchase supplies and such with only the occasional remark about how much he looked like the young hero who had mysteriously disappeared years ago.

While Harry had expected to live to the end of the world, he had not really considered living past it. Long after Wizards had become all but extinct Harry lingered on so when the Earth had used up its resources and the Muggles headed out to settle other planets Harry went along with them. What else could he do? He was still quite wealthy all those best sellers continued to sell and new books were written.

So Harry would go from planet to planet, moon to moon until there was nothing left to see or do and then he would move on. People had stopped asking why he didn't age just assuming it was some technology they could not afford and all in all his life was comfortable.


	2. Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes On Timeline and slight plot changes: I'm trying to keep this honest according to the wiki the events of firefly took place in 2517. I am keeping true to that.
> 
> Yes the events of Serenity did happen but for the sake of ease and plot a few things are different here. Wash did not die. I love him I cried when he died and besides it would be a big hassle to write a grieving Zoe. Sheppard Book is still dead. Inara will be in this fic and still travelling with Serenity. Assume she and Mal will continue with their awkward unresolved sexual tension at least for the time being.

Year 2500

The first time Jayne met Harry Potter was during a kidnapping attempt. At 23 Jayne was already well known as someone who would get things done. He'd left home at 16 and had been working as muscle for various gangs ever since. So when he'd been called upon to help snatch Harry Potter and bring him to his boss, he didn't ask questions he just grabbed a big gun and headed out.

When Jayne spotted the small dark hair man his first thought was to wonder why his boss needed six guys to grab him. Fifteen minutes later when the rest of the crew lay dead around them Jayne thought maybe his boss should have sent ten. He wasn't even sure how it had happened. One second they were creeping up behind him the next in a blur of movement and gunfire everyone was down and Jayne found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Jayne had always been loyal to his employers but he had a strict rule against dying for them. He did the only logical thing, he put down his gun. Slowly the young man in front of him did the same. It was a moment before either of them spoke and Jayne took that time to examine his new employer. He was small only about 5'3" with a slim muscular build. His hair was black cut fairly short and sticking in a variety of different directions. His eyes were a vibrant green, in a face that was angular and handsome only marred by a rather cool scar. Jayne thought he was pretty hot especially considering the way he'd just kicked ass.

"Who are you?" His voice was soft and accented making Jayne think briefly of Dyton, the planet Badger hailed from. Though this man's accent was obviously more cultured.

"Names Jayne, I'm mighty sorry about trying to kidnap you and all. There's no hard feeling about you killing my men neither."

The young man smirked and seemed to take his time looking Jayne over much as Jayne had done moments before.

"They were your men? And why would you want to kidnap me Jayne?"

"Well I don't rightly know. They aren't my men in the sense that I hired 'em,"

The young man appeared to mull that over for a moment before grinning up at Jayne.

"How would you like a new job?"

Year 2518- 1 Year after Miranda Leak

Malcolm Reynolds was less then thrilled to be landing on Persephone once again. It was only the desperate need for work that had prompted him to agree to yet another meet with Badger. They always seemed to go badly, Zoe apparently shared this feeling.

"You sure this is a good idea boss?"

Mal glanced at the woman beside him, her hair was pulled back in an ever present pony tail and her lips were pulled into a concerned frown as she watched her husband navigate the ship.

"No, I'm almost completely sure it's a bad one but if the money's as good as Badger says I don't see how we can turn it down."

"But it could be a trap Sir, after last time, I can't imagine he's too thrilled with you."

"Hey last time wasn't so bad. I walked away relatively intact and we did the job." Mal replied defensively.

"You started a fight, ended up in a duel and were stabbed . . . repeatedly how is that intact?"

"I said relatively and we did the job."

"He's got you there." Wash put in finally looking away from his nav screen now that they had touched down.

Mal strolled quickly toward the bay to exit the ship only pausing to bark out a few orders to the rest of the crew. Specifically reminding Simon and River to stay out of sight while they were on such an Alliance heavy planet, they had hoped that after River had spilled the big Miranda secret the Tam siblings would be safe. Unfortunately the Alliance wasn't quite prepared to let go of their favorite mind reader and continued to hunt for the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Badger's place was always dark and smelled musty. It seemed to Mal that Badger was trying to project his criminal activity even in his living space. At the moment it was crowded with various weapon toting thugs who seemed to be trying to look at threatening as possible.

Badger sat in the center of them at a desk with a comfortable looking chair behind it, looking for all the world like a king surveying his kingdom. He smiled at Mal when the entered but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Cap'n Reynolds! Good to see ya! Come in can I get ya a cuppa?"

Mal eyed him cautiously, this was not the Badger he was used to and that made him anxious.

"I'm alright. You contacted me about transporting some cargo?"

"Ah, straight to business I've always respected that about you. Yes that's right I've got some . . . unique cargo needs to get to Gaia. There's no hurry but it's important that it travel discretely."

"Gaia?"

"It's a small planet-"

"I've heard of it. It's on the other side of the 'Verse! It'll take months to get there."

"Aye, that's why I say time is no issue. You'll be well paid half up front."

As Badger spoke he passed a slip of paper to Mal. Mal nearly dropped it, the number written on it was more than ten times what they normally made on a job. He looked back at Badger.

"I'll want it in solid platinum. I won't take any of your counterfeit Alliance credits."

"Oh Mal, It hurts that ya don't trust me. That however, will not be a problem." He gestured to one of his men who stepped forward carrying a large case. Badger opened it and presented it to Mal who could clearly see bar after bar of Platinum. Mal gestured to Zoe who moved forward and tested it.

"It's real"

"So we got a deal?" Badger asked. Mal hesitated.

"What's the catch? It's not like you to give up this kind of money on any job. Especially up front. What is it you're not telling me?"

"You're right, it ain't like me. Fact is makes me sick to do it but I got specific instructions and the guy giving 'em. . .well lets just say I'd rather not get on his bad side. Now you gonna take the job or ain't ya?"

Mal looked to Zoe communicating the question wordlessly; a slight incline of her head told him she was on board.

"Alright, I'm in. Where do we pick up the cargo?"

"Well I figured you'd say that so I took the liberty of sending it along. It's probably already at your ship."

Mal scowled but nodded and taking the briefcase removed four bars and handed them to Jayne, whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Not so fast Jayne, Take those to Kaylee she's out looking for parts. That should cover the cost of anything we need. Tell her if she needs more to come get it, a journey like this we'll need Serenity in good shape. Only after she has everything she needs come see me and you'll get your cut."

Jayne scowled but nodded and taking the Platinum, left them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal was not sure what to expect as he and Zoe approached Serenity after their meeting with Badger. In his long career of semi-legal dealings Mal had learned it was usually best not to ask when making a deal. Criminals got shifty if pushed to detail their criminal activities so normally Mal took a wait and see approach. He knew Badger would not ask him to move more cargo than the ship could hold so the what mattered very little. What he did not expect was to find a small dark haired man leaning casually against the hull of his ship as if he belonged there.

He straightened up as Mal and Zoe approached gracing them both with a broad grin. He was dressed very casually in black cargo pants and a dark green turtleneck. A strange old fashioned bag was slung over his shoulder. Looking at him Mal thought he looked both very young and very old which was odd. His features suggested he was in his late teen's but his eyes seemed ancient and knowing in a way that was unsettling.

"Can I help you with something?" Mal asked.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter." At Mal's raised eyebrow he continued "Didn't Badger talk to you?"

"You're the cargo Badger was talking about?" Zoe asked before Mal could respond. The young man laughed.

"That Prat! Is that all he told you? Yes I suppose I am. I hope that's not a problem." His tone suggested he knew it wouldn't be. Zoe and Mal exchanged a look and Mal knew she was also wondering why anyone would pay so much just to transport one person. He didn't seem dangerous however so Mal shook his head.

"No problem, just unexpected I'm Malcolm Reynolds the captain of this vessel and this here is Zoe Washburne my Second-In-Command" Harry shook their hands and Mal contacted Wash to open up the bay and allow them onto the ship.

River Tam met them on the other side her eyes wide and eager. While River's mind had become less scrambled after releasing her dark knowledge to the universe she remained odd. So Mal was only marginally surprised when she rushed up to their new passenger and breathlessly exclaimed.

"You're here at last! I've been waiting for you." Harry smiled at her warmly but before he could respond Simon had rushed over and placed his hands protectively on his sister's shoulders.

"Do you know this man River?" Simon asked tensely as he eyed Harry warily.

"Not a man, not really. Never was, first he was a boy but then all his friends turned to dust and now he's something different."

As one everyone turned to look at Harry, to see how he took this pronouncement. Harry however seemed to smile even wider.

"I'm so pleased to have finally met you River, I've heard so much about you!" He exclaimed taking her hand and shaking it. The atmosphere on the ship suddenly became very tense and Simon moved to pull River away.

"I won't let you harm her." Simon said even as Mal's hand moved to his weapon prepared to protect River if necessary but River just laughed and pulled away from Simon.

"Silly Simon, He won't hurt me! He's my new teacher."

Whatever Simon or anyone else might have said to that announcement was swallowed by a sudden and eager exclamation from behind them.

"Harry!" And before anyone could do more than look startled Jayne had strode onto the ship wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him into a rough hug actually causing his feet to leave the ground for several moments.


	3. The Last Story

Year 2500

Jayne had been flabbergasted by the amount of money Harry Potter offered him to play body guard. It was mostly confusing because judging by the way he'd dispatched Jayne's fellow kidnappers he didn't really need a bodyguard. He knew better than to question a good thing however and immediately signed on.

After two weeks in his employ all Jayne really knew about Harry Potter was that the man was odd. He'd told Jayne rather vaguely that he was travelling to various planets and moons looking for a good place to plant a garden. The man only ever carried one shoulder bag with him and a pouch around his neck but somehow always had what he needed. Jayne had once tried to open the bag and peek inside only to find it immovable no matter how much he tugged and pulled at the ties. The pouch never left the smaller man's neck.

It became clear after a while that really Harry just wanted some company. Jayne wasn't sure why Harry liked his company but he seemed to. Even when they took the big commercial passenger rigs that carried tons of travelers Harry often closed himself into their shared rooms and talked with Jayne.

"Tell me something." The man asked one day. He was reclined on his bunk his feet crossed and his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Like what?" Jayne had always been told that he was a muscle man people hired him for his bulk not his brain and he was better seen than heard.

"I dunno, about your life or family or your criminal exploits. Anything."

So he did. Over the months where they wandered from moon to moon, planet to planet Jayne told Harry everything. He told him about growing up on St. Albans, how his dad worked himself to death in a deep cold mine. He told him about his mother Radiant who'd been born on a safe Alliance planet only to follow the love of her life to St. Albans and lose him there. He told him in great detail about little Mattie who'd been born six months after his father's death.

Mattie who was small and pretty like his mother, too delicate for the harsh life St. Albans offered. She'd come down with Damplung at two years old and it had only gotten worse. She'd been four when Jayne left home time find better paying work than the mine could possibly offer. He told him about how he looked forward to the letters from his mother and most especially to the day when he could send enough money home to pay their way off that god forsaken planet and onto one with a warm climate where Mattie could heal.

If Jayne's pay packet was a little heavier after that he didn't mention it and neither did Harry. Once they'd covered his family Jayne went on to tell him all his adventures in the criminal underworld. When he ran out of funny stories he found he couldn't keep in the sad ones and those that still filled him with guilt. Even when he wanted to having found after so many months that Harry's opinion really did matter to him.

Harry never judged however only listened or commented when it was required. Often times he'd volunteer his own stories. About his travels and business ventures or sometimes Jayne's favorite ones lavish tales about Earth That Was filled with magic and extraordinary creatures. Stories that Harry told with such passion and conviction Jayne sometimes believed he must have lived them, despite that being impossible.

Jayne would watch Harry talk his eyes flashing and his hands moving. His cheeks flush with excitement as he narrated his mad adventures. Flying broomsticks, magic castles and evil villains the whole time Jayne's eyes would stay wide listening, eager for every word.

Until one day Jayne was out of stories except for one. The worse one that even two years later made his stomach clench with guilt and self loathing. He knew somehow that he would have to tell Harry. He didn't even know why he had to tell him just that he did. It was strange for Jayne to realize that Harry now knew more about him than any person besides Jayne himself. Still the last story haunted Jayne and many times he'd been close to telling it before changing tack and going with a different tale.

"Tell me something Jayne." Harry lay on the bunk, his head rested on his arm looking across the small room to where Jayne sat cleaning his weapons. Jayne looked up at him and not for the first time was struck by how beautiful he looked. His green eyes sharp and focused on Jayne, his hair which had grown now lay nearly at his shoulder. A few strands had drifted over Harry's face looking impossibly black when contrasted to his white skin.

For several moments neither man moved. Harry just looked up at Jayne waiting until Jayne sighed and put down his gun.

"I only got one story left."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Harry replied his voice soft and understanding. Jayne realized right then he did want to tell him, this last darkest secret. He wanted Harry to know it because then Harry would know everything and somehow that was very important to Jayne.

"We were on this little pìyǎn of a moon called New Luxor and we'd been sent down to basically terrorize the populace you know? They were supposed to be payin' protection money to this guy I was working for but they'd missed the payment. It was a simple job a lotta yellin' and burning down a few huts. Just letting the populace know we were serious and intended to cause some damage.

We picked out a row of houses and started going through them. Waiving our guns and yelling chasing everyone out then a guy would come along behind us and light the places up when we left. Easy, nobody gets hurt unless they fight back. It started off good enough we stormed through and people started running. It was after about the fifth house where everything went bad.

I'd gone through yelling and knocking things over but it was empty already. So I left and signaled Joe to light it up. I was halfway to the other house before I heard her screaming. Just a little one probably four or five, she musta been hiding under the bed or something cause I swear Harry, I swear I didn't know she was in there.

I don't know why she didn't just run out. Why didn't she just run out like all the others? I tried to get it but their huts were made of straw or something and they went up with barely more than a spark. I ran it but there was so much smoke and it was so hot I couldn't find her. The hut was tiny but I just I couldn't find her. . ." Jayne choked and was surprised to feel Harry's hands on his face. A moment later Jayne realized he was wiping away tears.

"Shhh it's okay. It's not your fault. Shhh" Harry had slid in between Jayne's thighs and his head was almost on his shoulder as he rubbed his back and whispered nonsense words of comfort into Jayne's ear. Jayne can't help it he bury's his face onto Harry's shoulder and lets the smaller man comfort him. Then before he can think about it he moves his face and finds Harry's mouth with his own.

He's never kissed Harry before and for a second he freezes before he realizes that Harry is kissing him back. His hands find Harry's slim hips and he pulls him in closer before burying his hands in the black silky mess that is Harry's hair.

Year 2518

Harry couldn't help the delighted laugh that bubbles up as Jayne twirls him through the air. His powerful arms wrapped so delicately around Harry's slim frame. This trip has suddenly become far more appealing knowing Jayne is on board. When he finally is placed on his feet he grins up at Jayne taking in the changes.

The last time Harry had seen Jayne his face had still held traces of the boy he'd been, now at forty Jayne was all man. He'd grown if possible even broader and more muscular and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he'd gotten taller because surely he hadn't always towered over him so much. Overall Jayne looked even better than he'd last seen him and Harry was only slightly surprised by the surge of lust he felt for the man even after all this time.

"Jayne! My dear friend it's good to see you!"

Jayne grinned down at him and Harry was pleased to see his dark eyes shimmered with a hint of lust as well.

"You too Harry it's been too long."

Before he could respond the Captain Malcolm Reynolds cleared his throat pointedly. He was looking distinctly irritated perhaps because Harry had completely forgotten they were even there. Just before Jayne had arrived things had been getting a bit awkward.

"I take it you know this guy Jayne?" Jayne nodded.

"Oh yeah Mal, me and Harry go way back."

"He's here for River." Simon said angrily. Glaring Jayne down "What did you tell him about her?"

Harry held up his hand before Jayne could respond. He'd gone slightly red around the ears and Harry knew he was about to say something regrettable.

"Jayne didn't tell me anything about River. In fact running into him here, while delightful, is completely unexpected. I am here because River called out to me." Harry leveled Mal with a steady look. He could tell that while Simon may be River's brother it was Mal who would fight tooth and nail to protect anyone he considered part of his crew.

"Is what this man says true River? Did you contact him?" Simon asked but it was Zoe who answered.

"That's impossible any message goes on and off this ship gets seen. She couldn't have sent a transmission without someone noticing."

"Didn't call with wires and waves, called with need and longing. All alone with nobody like me, but I could feel him. Out there waiting all his people turned to dust."

River's voice was airy and Harry was strongly reminded of Luna. It was clear that River was further gone however he didn't know why that was but he knew that with training it would improve.

"You're a very clever girl River. I'm glad you reached out to me." He said smiling warmly at her. He could tell most of the crew just ignored her odd way of speaking so Harry wanted to acknowledge her. Mal, Simon and Zoe were glancing between Harry and River in confusion. Jayne, Harry was amused to note, simply leaned against the cargo bay door and appeared to be checking out Harry's ass.

"I don't understand. How did. . .? Did River contact you telepathically? Are you telepathic?" Simon asked slowly piecing the clues together from his sister's words. Harry nodded slowly.

"I suppose it is easier to call it that. I suspect, Simon Tam, that there is much more to your sister than mere telepathy. Only time will tell."

"Well Okay then. Just tell me one thing do you intend to harm River or remove her from this ship at any point during your journey with us?" Mal asked clearly tired of this discussion and wanting to get in the air.

"No I'm only here to help."

"Well good then. Kaylee you good to go?" At her nod he spoke into his walkie "Wash get us in the air."


	4. A Place to Plant a Garden

Year 2500

 

In the weeks that followed Jayne learned more about Harry than he had in all the months before. He learned that Harry had faint scars that while barely visible were very sensitive. He learned that Harry was far older than he looked because he did things to Jayne's body he'd never even imagined before. Harry didn't rest on experience though, he spent hours trying to memorize and learn every inch of Jayne's body. One night while Harry was carefully studying Jayne's forearm he asked.

"Why're you always doin' that?"

Harry looked up at him; his ageless eyes seemed a deeper green in the dim lighting of the passenger ship's tiny bunkroom.

"I don't want to forget you."

Jayne didn't know quite what to say to that. He didn't need to study Harry to know he'd remember him till the day he died.

"How old are you anyhow?"

For a moment Harry's face registered surprise. Jayne was pleased, it was a rare thing to be able to really shock Harry. This was a risky question Jayne knew which was why he'd never asked. He'd heard others ask but Harry never answered only laughing or making a comment about revealing one's age. Jayne expected the same so was surprised by Harry's response.

"I lost count."

And there was nothing really to say to that so Jayne kissed him instead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They landed two days later. Rubicon was a big planet without a lot of people. It had taken well to terraforming due to the large amounts of natural water. It had a 10 month growing season. All of this combined with readily available property to buy made it an ideal place to grow a garden. Jayne hated it.

Jayne hated the warm sun on his face and the heady smell of grass and flowers that grew wild on the plot of land Harry had purchased. He hated the mild breezes and the charming little stream that trickled merrily across the back half of Harry's land. He hated the friendly locals who weren't too nosy and mostly stayed away but always smiled and said hello if you passed them on a street. Jayne hated it because it was perfect and not at all the sort of place someone would need a bodyguard.

Harry had pitched a tent, Jayne wondered if he'd had it in that tiny backpack the whole time because he hadn't seen Harry buying it from the locals. Jayne was in charge of building a roaring fire, earlier Jayne had shot a rabbit which they now cooked up along with some vegetables the locals had given them. Harry's smile was wider than Jayne had seen it.

After they ate Harry told Jayne a story of a boy on Earth That Was, who had wicked relatives that always made him work. He told him how the boy would run outdoors for freedom and how one day the boy had learned to fly and soared through the skies like a bird.

The next day Harry and Jayne paced the property so Harry could start designing his house and planning his garden. Jayne had his gun handy even though he knew he wouldn't need it. There were no large animals yet as the terraform had only taken place a few years earlier and nothing had had time to grow large. Harry turned to him eyeing the gun thoughtfully and spoke the inevitable words.

"You know I don't think I'll need a bodyguard here." Jayne nodded slowly he'd seen this coming and didn't want to appear as if it bothered him.

"No I don't reckon you'll run into much trouble in these parts."

Harry was looking at him appraisingly and Jayne had the distinct impression that his attempts to be casual about it had been pointless.

"I'll need some help building the house though and then later the planting season and the harvest will both be very difficult for one man to do. I'm planning quite a large garden. Have you ever considered manual labor Jayne?"

He hadn't but suddenly it seemed like a great idea.

Year 2518

Harry smiled at River. They were sitting across from each other cross legged in the middle of the cargo bay. Harry knew without looking that almost the entire crew was watching from various places but he figured it was better to let them then to take River somewhere private, he wanted to show he had nothing to hide.

"Okay River I want you to close your eyes, breath deep. Reach inside yourself and find the place where you sent the message. Can you see it?"

"Yes," River whispered not opening her eyes but reaching up a hand as though to touch something that wasn't there.

"Very Good River, now I want you to find the part of you that let you send it. The part that is different from everyone else."

"I can't" River replied after a moment her forehead creasing in worry.

"That's Okay River take a deep breath, go deeper, to the darkest most secret parts of yourself and find the light. It's there River you just have to find it."

Harry watched as River's face became more concerned. He didn't know how long it took but eventually with a squeal River announced.

"I found it! It's here can I touch it?"

"Of course River but you don't need to move your hands. Use your mind."

River giggled. And Harry smiled.

"Okay River now put your hands out above mine. I want you to show me what you see. Push it to me just like before."

It only took a moment for the image to flow over Harry just like Legilimency always did. Soon he was inside River's mind. He smiled River was so technical it shouldn't be surprising that he found himself literally standing inside River's brain. Looking around he spotted her waiting for him near the amygdale. It was throbbing with vibrant yellow light and Harry smiled.

"Very good, River. Why did you look here?"

"This is where they cut."

Harry nodded slowly careful not to betray the searing rage he felt about what happened to River. It was tinged heavily with regret because he should have stopped it. He should have felt River's birth. He'd been tracking magical births for centuries but they had become rarer and rarer and finally he had stopped paying attention. If he'd known about her he would have stayed close and helped her when she was taken by the Alliance but he didn't and she had become another Witch tortured because others didn't understand.

"Come I will show you mine." Harry said softly and taking River's hands in his he pulled her gently into his mind.

Harry had changed the place where he kept his core several times over the centuries. Time was endless and whenever Harry was bored he'd find his core tear down its old room and built up a new place for it to be kept. He'd found being in touch with his core helped him with wandless magic and tended to be stronger. It was the only way someone like River would learn to harness her magic because there were no more wands and no magical substances to make them with. Harry had given up his last ingredients centuries ago making a wand for another wizard that he had trained.

He hadn't moved it in years however so right now it resided in a small cabin surrounded by a lush garden on Rubicon. Harry kept his core in a glass box on the kitchen table. It was a deep gold with red flickering throughout along with bright sparks of silver and green that would shoot through it regularly. Harry could change the colors as well but had always felt this core represented his duel nature.

"Why do you keep it here?" River asked. Harry was pleased to note they had bypassed him having to explain that the core was a metaphor and therefore could exist wherever they wanted it too.

"I spent some very happy times here. It's as good a place as any."

"Can I touch it? It's so bright!"

"Not today, I don't think you're quite ready."

River might have responded but a rough hand on his physical body pulled him from his mind. He heard River's yelp as she was pushed out and physically sprawled onto the floor.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" Harry looked up to find Simon Tam glaring furiously down at him. His hand rough and squeezing Harry's shoulder. Reaching up Harry took Simon's hand and forced him to let go. He was as gentle as possible but Simon was squeezing quite hard and Harry saw the man's eyes widen as Harry easily pried his hand off of him. Harry ignored him however in favor of helping River up from where she had fallen. This only seemed to incense Simon more because he grabbed Harry's shirt and shook him.

"Ta ma de! Answer me!"

"Mr. Tam I really think you aught to calm down. I haven't harmed River I was teaching her."

"She hasn't moved or spoken for nearly three hours! Neither of you have! She didn't answer even when I called her name."

"Three hours? My goodness time does get away from me sometimes. I apologize I don't usually work with an audience and had forgotten how upsetting that would be for someone who didn't know what was happening."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. MY Sister?" Simon growled in low voice.

"We were in a meditative trance. It allowed us to communicate telepathically so that River can better understand her gift."

Simon stared at him open mouthed for several moments. Harry turned away from him and digging into the pouch around his neck removed a small bag of oranges. Tossing one to River he spoke.

"Eat this, the vitamin C will replenish your energy and help boost your perception of your core. Don't meditate again today I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Kaylee who had been watching from above was now coming down the stairs. Her eyes wide and fixed on the bag of oranges in Harry's hand. Harry smiled at her before holding up the bag so the various crew members watching could see it.

"Would anyone else like an orange?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal was annoyed he'd checked everywhere for the new passenger and couldn't find him. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the kitchen or the cargo bay and Mal wasn't sure where else in the ship the man might have gone. He needed to talk to him about stopping to refuel, Badger had not told him much about this man but he had implied that discretion was best. He was worried to land on a planet without first checking to be sure he didn't have a price on his head.

Releasing an annoyed sigh Mal turned and marched toward the engine room on the off chance Harry was talking with Kaylee. He wasn't but River was there watching the engine spin while listening to Kaylee chatter.

"Have either of you two seen that new Goram passenger?" Mal demanded. Kaylee shook her head but River answered without looking away from the engine.

"He's with Jayne but you shouldn't bother him."

"It's my goram ship missy! If I wanna bother him I'll bother him." Mal retorted before turning and heading toward Jayne's quarters. Why on earth they'd be in there he couldn't imagine but he wasn't going to wait for them to finish. As he drew nearer he heard an odd thump and the echo of a curse word from Jayne. He moved quickly and pushed in the door to Jayne's room looking down into it from the hall.

At first he didn't seen them but then he saw the bed. They were a tangled pile of limbs, it took Mal a minute to understand what he was seeing and it wasn't until Jayne bucked forward and Harry released a deep moan that Mal he did. He stumbled back with a horrified yelp letting Jayne's door slam shut. Neither man inside noticed.

Mal moved quickly down the hall trying to put distance between the image now burned into his brain and the cause of it. Turning the corner he found River standing there smirking.

"I told you not to bother him"


	5. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an adult scene in this chapter clearly marked by MMMMMMM if you don’t want to read it just skim down until you see the next set of MMMM’s

2502

As much as Jayne enjoyed spending time with Harry it was inevitable that after a life filled with adventure life on Rubicon would become boring by comparison. When there was work to be done he was content. Together they’d built the cabin collapsing exhausted and sore into bed after a long day of physical labor they inevitably come together in a mess of limbs and moans of pleasure before settling into a deep restful sleep only to wake in the morning and repeat the routine. 

Once the house was built they started the garden, planting every seed they could lay hands on, it was really more of a farm. The labor was backbreaking because Harry declined to buy any of the ‘new fangled’ tools designed to make farming easier. Jayne had asked how something that had been available for over two hundred years could possibly be considered new but when Harry pinned him with that ageless stare he realized it had been a stupid question.

Jayne found he couldn’t complain too much though because watching Harry’s muscular frame glisten from a day’s hard labor was enough to drive him crazy. Harry must have felt the same because more than once a day of tilling and planting would devolve into desperate thrust’s right there in the dirt because they couldn’t wait long enough to get inside the cabin. It was the first time Jayne had ever had a sunburn on his rear end. He winced every time he sat down but so did Harry, if for an entirely different reason, so Jayne figured it was worth it. 

The time between the planting and the harvest was quiet and filled with long walks and more stories. Harry wrote on his old fashioned typewriter and Jayne spent his days hunting game for them to eat. With the harvest came more back breaking labor but also more fruits and vegetables than Jayne had ever seen. Jayne had grown up on protein bars and prepackaged food that had never seen the sun, the taste of fresh corn and tomatoes straight from the vine would spoil Jayne for years to come. It would be many years before Jayne could sit down to a meal without thinking longingly about his time on Rubicon. 

They had just finished their second planting season when someone finally sought Jayne out. He painted a picture of an easy job ripping off a small bank on a border planet. The man had pulled a few jobs with Jayne before and needed him for his shock effect. Jayne had almost said no but Harry who’d wandered in halfway through the pitch, kissed him and told him to have fun. Jayne told his friend they would leave tomorrow and let him sleep in the tent out back. As he lay in bed with Harry tracing a finger along his collarbone he spoke in hushed tones.

“I don’t have to go. I can stay with you.” Harry kissed him gently and gave him a sad look.

“But you want to go. You’re young and your heart yearns for adventure.”

“You’ll need my help for the Harvest.” Jayne argued. 

“The Harvest is in six months that’s plenty of time for you to go and come back. If you miss it I’ll hire help in town. The Wang’s have two strong boys who I’m sure would love the extra platinum. I’ll wait for you as long as I can but I only have seven years left before I have to move again so try not get arrested.”

Jayne didn’t sleep that night. He took Harry over and over again running his lips over soft skin and faded scars with a commitment to detail that left Harry limp and thoroughly fucked out by the time Jayne packed his bag and kissed him goodbye. He thought of Harry constantly while he was gone, itching with the thought that Harry might find himself a new lover to fill his time. Once the job was finished Jayne took his share and hopped the first transport to Rubicon. 

It was a week before harvest and Harry was waiting for him at the port when his ship landed. Jayne didn’t ask how he knew, just followed him home. As soon as they stepped onto Harry’s land Jayne used the cover of his tall cornstalks to toss Harry to the ground and take him that instant. With Harry’s laughter turning to moans as he thrust inside him. He took him again on the porch steps and again on the kitchen table. Finally just as they were dozing off Harry held tight against his chest he whispered a promise.

“I’ll never leave again I swear it.” He pretended not to see the look in Harry’s eyes that told him Harry knew he was lying. 

It was another two harvests before the draw of the skies became too great and the pay off too big to resist. A museum practically undefended except for two alliance guards. Jayne kissed Harry goodbye and pretended not to see the worry in his lover's eyes. Just as he left Harry whispered to him.

“Watch your back, I can only stay here five more years. Don’t get caught.” 

Later Jayne would wonder how Harry had known. No one could have expected that the day they chose to run their job was the same day several dozen alliance members decided it would be fun to check out their local museum. Jayne got hit in the back and hauled into custody. The friend who’d suggested the job pinned full responsibility on Jayne and he was sentenced to ten years. 

Jayne planned and schemed escape every day and he managed it after seven years of carefully planning and making friends where he needed them. He headed straight to Rubicon with a sick dread heavy in his chest. When he landed Harry wasn’t waiting, so he walked with heavy steps back to his home. The cabin was still there but instead of Harry there was a charming family. 

The wife saw him walk up and gave him a gentle smile. 

“You must be Jayne.” she said. Jayne nodded “He said you would come.” 

“Is he gone?” Jayne choked out knowing the answer. She nodded seeing his distress she gently touched his arm. 

“He left you a letter.” Jayne accepted it with a shaking hand and tore it open without hesitation.

My dear Jayne,

If you are reading this you have returned to find me gone. I never doubted you would come when you could and I am glad to find I was correct. I wish I could tell you where to find me but as you know I never travel with a set destination in mind. I have so enjoyed the time we have had together. When I met you you were on a journey and I waylaid you. 

Continue on your way my dear, live life as you always have and one day I am certain we will meet again. It may be five years or fifty but one day we will meet. All of life is a journey to a destination that you don’t find until you reach it. My journey has gone far longer than I expected and will inevitably continue. I will share with you what I have learned. 

No matter how far your steps carry you, you will never be at peace until you find serenity. Continue seeking my love for I feel certain you will find all that you need laid before you. I feel certain we will come together once you have found your serenity. 

With all my Love

Harry Potter

P.S. The woman who has given you this letter has been instructed to feed you a hearty meal and send you on with as many fresh vegetables as you can carry. Do not deny her kindness. 

Along with the offer of vegetables Harry had included enough Alliance credits in the envelope to facilitate the move of his family from St. Albans. With no other option Jayne accepted the instructions Harry had given. He stayed the night and shared a meal with the charming family whom Harry had leased the farm too. He asked if they knew where their landlord had gone but they told him they hadn’t seen or heard from him since he’d left the year before. Jayne was comforted to know that Harry had waited an extra year for him. 

2015

 

Jayne had never been much for subtlety or deeper concepts. That was why when he’d been told to help track down two thieves who had ripped off his boss, he simply obeyed. When he found them at their ship and saw its name his decision was already made. He still bargained for better pay and a private bunk but he’d known he would go along with Mal the moment he saw that his ship was called Serenity.   
He understood that this was not exactly what Harry had meant when he’d told him to find Serenity but it wouldn’t be the first time Harry had said something that turned out to be prophetic so he went along with them and waited for the day he would see Harry again. When he sold the Tam’s out on Ariel it was the thought of what Harry would think of him that made him change his mind. Though it wasn’t as if the fact they’d refused to pay him hadn’t figured into it at all. 

 

2018

Harry lay naked beside him running his hand curiously along a scar that Jayne hadn’t had last time they’d met. 

“You’ve changed so much,” he told him “I’ll have to try and memorize you all over again.” 

“I’ve got time,” Jayne replied tugging on Harry’s hair to press demanding kiss against his lips. Harry was the only person Jayne ever kissed on the lips, it was something special reserved just for him. A rule he hadn’t broken in all the time they’d been separated regardless of how many other people he had been with. When they pulled apart Harry was looking at him appraisingly. 

“Do you want to tell me about Canton?” he asked in that way that told Jayne he didn’t have to. Of course Jayne did tell him. All about the botched job and about the mudders who idolized him. He told him about how the boy had died for him even though he knew he was a fraud and as he spoke Harry just continued brushing his fingers along Jayne’s chest toying with the hair that hadn’t been there when he was a younger man. 

“I was there a few months ago.” Harry told him when Jayne finished “I bought it and fired the magistrate and the vile man he had running the mudders. I let them elect their new foreman and they’re getting a wage based on the work they perform. A rather generous one, I had to increase the cost for the consumers but they’re working so much better now that the quality has gone up.” 

Jayne didn’t have words to express the comfort that Harry’s words had given him. The thought of those mudders still singing his praises when he’d done nothing to improve their situation always left a vile taste in his mouth and a sick twisting in his stomach. Knowing that Harry had saved them and done what Jayne could not brought a rush of relief he couldn’t articulate, so he didn’t try instead he rolled so that he was on top of Harry and kissed him forcefully. 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He dragged his hands down Harry’s sides, using his nails to scratch at the sensitive skin and loving the way Harry arched beneath him. He moved away from Harry’s mouth to bite at his neck with more force than he normally would and pulling back was pleased to see a large red mark forming. He continued to leave marks along Harry’s neck and shoulders then he moved down his chest using his hands the whole while to tease and tug at his nipples. Harry arched into his touch and released a shuddering moan as Jayne continued. 

Jayne looked up long enough to send a teasing grin Harry’s way.

“I may not be 23 anymore but I reckon I can take you once or twice more before I need a rest.” Harry released a breathless chuckle that was cut off into a moan as Jayne slid his finger teasingly into him. Since they’d done this less than an hour ago Harry didn’t need any preparation but Jayne continued to tease him as he licked and kissed his way down the smaller man’s body. 

Jayne paused with his mouth above Harry’s belly button before driving his tongue into it, flicking it in and out teasingly while Harry writhed and moaned beneath him. Harry’s hard member was pressing against Jayne’s shoulder and leaving sticky track of fluid there every time Harry thrust his hips. Jayne finished his exploration of Harry’s belly button and moved to lick and nip at his erection, holding Harry’s hips still as he took him into his mouth. Jayne sucked hard and relished the way Harry’s body tensed and his back arched off the bed even though his hips were unable to move. 

“Oh god. .Jayne please. . . I can’t .. . Ngh. . .I need you please,” the last was such a desperate whine that Jayne couldn’t deny him. He pulled off his cock and moved Harry into position before driving into him all the way. 

Jayne didn’t wait for Harry to adjust instead pulling out immediately before thrusting back in with double the force as before. 

“Cào!” Jayne cursed overwhelmed by how tight Harry was even though they’d just finished fucking a few minutes before. He continued to thrust violently into Harry’s willing body. Egged on by the inarticulate hissing that Harry always seemed to devolve into during good sex. Jayne could always tell how he was doing by whether Harry was hissing. A few years after they’d separated Jayne had been camping out on a job and heard a snake approaching. To his very great embarrassment the sound of it’s hissing left him achingly hard for hours. 

Jayne knew Harry’s body so well he didn’t even have to try and find his prostate. His cock could find it on instinct and Jayne was merciless as he pounded against it. It wasn’t long until Harry released a desperate moaning hiss that signalled his impending orgasm. Jayne sped up and somehow managed to find his release at the same moment Harry screamed his own. Jayne allowed himself to collapse on top of Harry’s smaller body. He heard Harry’s content sigh as they both drifted into unconsciousness.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Harry had been working with River on harnessing and understanding her core for a month and he felt it was finally time to take it further. Simon had insisted on sitting in on their lessons and timing them. He insisted that more than four hours a day would be detrimental to River’s mental health. This was despite the fact that River was always the most lucid after her sessions with Harry and the more she worked the longer she remained lucid. 

Because Simon insisted on being there Harry always conducted them in a public space. Normally the cargo bay but with what Harry had planned he moved them to the kitchen. He sat on one side of the table with River on the other. The other’s were scattered throughout the room, even Inara had left her cabin to watch. The only person not in attendance was Mal who for the last week had been avoiding Harry. Before he started Harry spoke to the assembled group.

“While I know you are all curious about what River and I are doing I must ask that no matter what happens do not touch River until she comes out of her trance. The consequences of disobeying this request could be dire for both River and whomever touches her.” Harry turned to Jayne and met his eyes. “I trust you Jayne to ensure my instructions are followed.” 

Jayne swelled with pride and nodded his head. 

Harry turned his attention back to River, he removed an apple from the fruit bowl that he had placed on the table the first week he arrived. He had been replenishing the fruit regularly and politely ignoring the crew’s questions about where he got all the fresh fruit he was providing them. He placed it gently in River’s hand and instructed her to join her mind with his. Once he was back inside her mind he explained what he wanted her to do.

“River I want you to use your core in a different way today. I want you to make the apple float.” River laughed at him.

“That’s impossible.” Harry shook his head and gave her a quelling look to stop her laughter.

“No River, it is only impossible because you believe it to be. You’ve seen things float in zero gravity yes?” He asked her calmly.

“Yes. So I should just take away the apple’s gravity?” she asked curiously.

“Exactly, now I am going to leave you within your mind River and I want to see that apple float okay?” River nodded and Harry pulled back so he was once again aware of the kitchen he was in.

River sat before him her brow furrowed in concentration. For several moments everyone watched as River continued to focus and then. . .it happened. River removed the gravity, not from the apple unfortunately but from the whole ship. Harry laughed aloud as he floated weightlessly from his chair. 

“River, that’s too much!” He called to her “Focus your attention on the apple and only the apple.” 

A moment later in another part of the ship Malcolm Reynolds crashed to the ground with a curse. He had no doubt who was responsible and he entered the kitchen cursing furiously.

“Tah-shr suo-yo dee-yure duh biao-tze duh mah! What in the Gorram Verse are you idiots doing to get the-” Mal trailed off as he stared. River sat calmly eyes wide and sparkling as she levitated an apple about five inches above her hand. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cào-which according to wikipedia just means ‘to fuck’ in Mandarin chinese
> 
> Tah-shr suo-yo dee-yure duh biao-tze duh mah!-Which according the page of firefly swear words I found means ‘whores in hell’


End file.
